The Heart Collector
by ziksupanaturalminx
Summary: hey! im selena lancome...and this is the story about my life and reputation about being the famous heart collector.No, i don't take hearts and put the on a shelf, thats gross! but i let guys fall in love with me and dump them found out here, Nalex/Shalex
1. Chapter 1

Hey my name is Selena Lancome.  
My nickname is the heart collector.  
Every guy who gets close to me falls in love with me or at least they all tell me they do.  
Well here we go...

As Selena walked into school some guys wolf-called.  
She just smiled and walked to her locker.  
Joe, one of her friends, winked.  
She rolled her eyes.

"Your fly's open." she sighed. Everyone laughed.  
The bell rang, so she went to homeroom and sat down.  
Joe walked in and sat next to her, "Miss me?" he asked.  
"Are unicorns real?" she asked.  
"Hopefully!" he smiled. She laughed.  
"Attention class we have a new student." the teacher announced.  
Nick stood up, he spotted Selena _wow shes beautiful, _he thought.  
She smiled. "Joe show him around umm... go ahead and talk among yourselves."  
"Hey! My name is Joe, this is Cody, Mitchell, and David",Joe introduced them.  
Selena talked with Demi.  
"Who's that?" Nick asked pointing at Selena.  
"The Heart Collector", they said in unison.  
"She's......", He couldn't find the words to explain it.  
"We know." David laughed.  
"She looks hot today." Cody said.  
"When doesn't she?" Mitchel asked.  
"But she's a bitch." Miley sneered.  
Selena turned toward them "You do know I can hear you slut." she said.  
Miley gasped.  
"Don't gasp to hard you may pop an implant."she said.  
All the boys laughed.  
"Nick." he smiled. "Selena." she smiled back.  
"Selena......" a guy with brown hair and blue eyes began.  
"What did you expect Josh? You heard the rumors I am the heart collector."she sighed.  
"But.." he said.  
"Josh," she said rubbing his hand "Get over it." she turned away.  
"God what does she have that I don't" Miley sneered.  
The bell rang.  
Cody came behind Selena and slapped her butt.  
She turned around a look of disgust on her face "Perv." she said.  
"Get over Tony." He snickered walking away.  
Her stomach dropped.  
_How would he know?_ she thought _no one does._  
The next to periods went be quick everytime she looked at Cody, he just smiled evilly.  
_What if he knows?_ she thought.  
She walked to her lunch period.  
Josh walked towards her, "No.." she began.  
"I promise I won't hurt you." he said  
*Flashback*  
I won't hurt you" Tony smiled.  
She smiled "I know" then she kissed him.  
*Flashback Ended*  
"Just leave me alone!" she sighed walking to her lunch table.


	2. Character info!

Hey guys!!! I was informed that i was violating a rule so i'm gonna have to change the names

Selena Lancome: Alex Lancome

Joe: Shane

Cody: Jake

Nick: Nate

Josh: Josh (its just some kid anyway, its not like its an actor i'm referring to.

Tony: Danny

Demi: Mitchie

David: Justin

Miley: Hannah

I'll inform you guys about the new characters that could come...thanks for your cooperation!!

Reminder: 5 reviews first before the next chapter!!


	3. parteyyy! or DISASTER

**Previously: "Just leave me alone!" she sighed walking to her lunch table.**

**To learn the rest go read the first one.  
________________________________________________________________**

He grabbed her arms.  
"No." he whispered.  
Their lips were almost touching "Leave me alone!" she said kneeing him in the groin.  
He fell onto the floor.  
"Told yah!" she said joining her friends.  
"What's up?" she asked.  
"Josh is stalking you." Mitchie smiled.  
"What's new?" she raised her eyebrows.  
"You're just like your sister." an older guy smiled.  
"I hope not." Alex sighed.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Gabriella's a bitch and a slut." she said.  
"Yah, but your just like her." he smirked.  
"Ummm noo.... I'm not a slut or a bitch." she said with an annoyed look on her face.  
"True, but every guy falls head over heels in love with you." he stared at her.  
"I don't freakin' care! Their all assholes!" she sneered, storming out.  
"Alex!" Mitch yelled.  
Mitch just sat there and sighed.  
"Go after her!!" Nate said.  
"Why?! As long as she doesn't flirt with Shane, I'm ok! God!" Mitch rolled her eyes.  
"You're a bitch!" Nate said running after her.  
"Holy crap! Hide me!" Shane said hiding behind Justin.  
That girl is such a freakin' stalker."  
"OHHH Shaney!!" Mitch yelled.  
"ALEX!" Nate yelled.  
She hid behind the wall holding her breath.  
Nate ran off.  
"Hey Babe." someone said.  
"GO AWAY!!" she yelled.  
He kissed her.  
she pushed him off.  
"God! What's your problem?" she asked Jake.  
"You'll find out." he half-smiled.  
The bell rang.  
_Finally schools over _Alex thought.  
Mitch walked over to her.  
"We should totally have a pool party." Alex smiled.  
"Hell yea!" Mitch laughed.  
"Ok, you invite everyone! my house, anytime!" she smiled walking home.  
Alex got ready.  
She wore a normal black bikini.  
She opened the door so anyone could come in.  
The place was already packed, music was playing too.  
"Hey!" Shane smiled.  
"Hi." she smiled.  
"Hello!" Shane said joining them.  
Neither of them said anything.  
"Well that was awkward, I'm going in the pool." she smiled.  
Shane laughed.  
She ran outside and jumped in.  
"Wow!" Shane laughed jumping in after her.  
She went underneath, so did he, she kissed him underwater then floated back up.  
"What was that for?" Shane asked grinning stupidly.  
"I always wanted an underwater kiss." she winked getting out.  
_What a Bitch_ Mitch thought _Shane will be mine _she started laughing out of nowhere.  
"Whoa are you creepy." Jake said.  
Alex talked, laughed, and danced until 8 pm.  
"Hey!" Nate smiled.  
"Hiya!" she laughed.  
"Want a soda?" she asked.  
"Yes." he smiled, she laughed again.  
She opened her fridge, "Oh my god! Whip cream! Forget the soda." he said.  
She laughed "Open your mouth" he said.  
She did, then he sprayed some for her.  
"Ok your turn." she smiled.  
She sprayed it all over his face.  
"Is it me or did I miss your mouth totally?" she asked him laughing.  
"It's you." he smiled.  
He wiped it off his face.  
"You missed some." she smiled kissing him.  
"What the hell Alex!?!?" Shane yelled.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Did that kiss mean nothing to you? You know what...never mind" he sighed.  
"No Shane wait!" but it was too late he had already left.  
Alex turned the music off, "Sorry guys party's over."  
They booed and left except for Jake and Nate.  
"Babe get over Danny" Jake said  
"Shut up!" she said.  
"He's gone, dead." Jake smiled.  
Alex trembled "I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" she yelled.  
"Alex..' Nate said trying to calm her down.  
"You killed him." Jake smirked.  
Nate looked suprised.  
"NO NO NO NO GET THE HELL OUT!" she yelled.  
"Fine but I'll be back."Jake said.

So...wad u think???

anyways, i wanna thank xxwriter53xx!!!

and leave 5 more reviews for the next one!! thx u guys!!!

**Guest:**

**Vanessa: Gabriella**

**Merry Christmas everybody!!! especially to UtterlyRandom and xxwriter53xx**


End file.
